Evolution
by Loki Seven
Summary: Fifth Year At Hogwarts. What Happens if Draco becomes... Nice? Pleaz Read & Review.
1. Default Chapter

Before U REad....  
  
1. I am 15 years old and English is my second language. Please don't give me crap about my grammar and etc.  
  
2. Pleaz give me decent reviews, I'm tired of spam and sex mail in my email.  
  
3. If u think I'm really kool and have msn messanger, my address is bubs411@hotmail.com  
  
4. I like Harry Potter even though I'm 15, don't give me any crap about Harry Potter being 2 Blues Clues.  
  
5. If any celebrity's reading this, pleaz metion me in 1 of ur interviews, etc.  
  
6. There is no point six.  
  
7. This isn't going 2 be a short end, if u think this story deserves a chapter 2. Pleaz review.  
  
8. Don't be a Satanist.  
  
9. (a) Watch Da NBA 4 me.  
  
(b) Be a Philadelphia 76er fan.  
  
(c) Make Ur favorite Player Allen Iverson  
  
10. I'm not stopping to explain about the Yule Ball and etc. Just read the books.  
  
11. Do you like Bacon?  
  
No Devil (Demo Type Version)  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the mirror. He was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. He stared at his pale face as he properly adjusted his tie. He slowly thought about Sytherin winning the house cup this year. He frowned as he thought of Harry Potter, his nemesis. He hated him, and wanted to make him suffer mentally and physically, just like his last year when he invented the 'Potter Stinks' Badges. He grabbed his wand, when... CLASH!!!  
  
'Arrggghhh!!!' Malfoy screamed. He dropped his wand and released a painful ray of light and hit his forehead. He immediately dropped and started to breathed heavily. He slowly regained his eyesight and he looked in the mirror once again. He looked at his hair, face and his clothes. He remembered he had to go to Hogwarts.  
  
'Malfoy!' His Father shouted. 'Let's go already! Move your ass!'  
  
He quickly grabbed his trunk and his wand to start a new year. He didn't lose any trace of memory, but he was overcome with... kindness. He started to leave his home to change his history.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Past Strikes The Present

1 Past Reviews of the Demo Chapter  
  
|Katherine aka Star |Date: |Ch: 1 |Anonymou| |(StarFire29@aol.com) |2002-01-01 | |s | |This was short, but good. I look forward to seeing this fic | |updated. Don't let people get to you about being 15 and liking | |Harry Potter, I'm 22 and I like it, along with many other things, | |wrestling, pokemon, yes pokemon. Dragon Ball, Dragon BallZ, | |Vampirer Hunter D, Wicked City, Batman Beyond, Lord of the rings | |and Star Wars. Just remember fanfic writers like you who post your | |work rule. | |Dalaina () |Date: |Ch: 1 |Anonymou| | |2002-01-01 | |s | |WOOOHOOO BACON ROCKS!!! YAH!!!! |  
  
Thank you for these kind words, as this will motivate me to write more.  
  
Past Strikes The Present  
  
Malfoy quietly twiddled his thumbs as he reached the train station.  
  
'Malfoy, I expect you to win the House Cup, also trash that brat Potter to pieces. I will not accept failure, understood?' spoke his father.  
  
'Yes father.' Malfoy quietly responded. He remembered this from last year when Malfoy failed to beat Harry. As they reached the Train Station, he exited the car without a simple goodbye. He looked as he heard Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Shit.' he chanted. He didn't like his old friends any longer, since he doesn't like to cause pain and sorrow. He quickly ran to hide and headed for 9 and three quarters.  
  
'Malfoy!!! Where Are You?' Goyle Shouted. Malfoy quickly grabbed his trunk and loaded it and sneaked his wand in his pocket for emergency uses. He boarded the train and saw his ex (His Perspective) nemesis.  
  
'Hello Potter'. Malfoy started.  
  
'Hello Malfoy'. He Replied. The only thing peculiar about this room, that Ron wasn't with them, when. SMACK!!!!  
  
Malfoy held his damaged cheek as Harry and Hermoine held Ron back.  
  
'Ron, control yourself!' As Harry desperately tried to extinguish his anger.  
  
Malfoy held up his wand, Harry slowly backed away while Malfoy muttered 'Sumirius'. A glowing light surrounded Malfoy in a few seconds. Then the light disappeared without trace, exactly like his bruise on he had a few moments ago. Malfoy slowly turned to Ron and clearly said.  
  
'I'm sorry for what I did to you.'  
  
Ron stared; his rage immediately disappeared and had a confused look on his face. Malfoy offered a hand pointed to Ron's chest. Ron looked at Malfoy, then looked at his offered hand, then quickly turned to Malfoy again. Harry and Hermoine were stunned; Malfoy had no evil face, only a serious face that only revealed a frown, not a smile. Ron cautiously raised his hand and accepted the offer.  
  
'What the fuck's going on?' Ron said.  
  
'I've changed Weasley, I simply changed.' Malfoy replied.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please Review!!!! 


End file.
